A. General
There are a large variety of balloon display systems currently utilized for making balloon displays. The use of mechanical connections and of adhesives and multi part connectors to anchor balloons to structures, frameworks and to each other is not unusual. We call this approach “Anchor Frameworks”. The use of frameworks which hold balloons within openings in the plane of the frameworks has also become commonplace. We call this approach “Aperture Frameworks”.
B. Anchor Frameworks
Anchoring balloons to some structure or framework is probably among the oldest of display systems.
1. Description
a. Balloons are frequently connected by their stems directly to flexible lines or to more rigid wires, rods, columns, sheets, grids etc. Most such display systems show off the tops of balloons and many reveal the anchored stems as part of the displays.
b. The use of adhesives to connect balloons to structures, frameworks and to each other is also not unusual. A single balloon is normally stuck to an adjacent object at only one or two points or small areas at once. Balloons may be stuck to the same object, or framework, or may be stuck to each other in a series or in a three dimensional array to create an adhesive connected balloon display.
c. Multi Part anchors are also normal. For instance, paper clips are sometimes connected to the lips of balloons and then to a structure. Occasionally, adhesive is used to connect hook & loop fasteners such as Velcro® to balloons. The matching hook (or loop) section of Velcro® is stuck to the structure and then the hook and loop sections are joined. It is also not unusual for monofilament (fishing) line to be tied to the neck of balloons and then tied to some additional structure.
2. Benefits
a. Most anchors are secure and hold balloons in place even after balloons begin to shrink.
b. Anchor methods allow for the use of a very wide range of structures and supplies which are generally available from local vendors.
c. Anchor framework balloon displays usually allow a wide range of choice as to the level of inflation and thus the color quality of balloons being used.
C. Aperture Frameworks
Frameworks which hold balloons within apertures in the same plane as the framework have been around since at least 1983.
1. Description
a. These aperture frameworks have consistently used only pneumatic pressure of the balloon expanding outward against the sides of the aperture as the mechanism to hold balloons in place.
b. These aperture frameworks have consisted of a single layer of balloons held within the single, flat plane of the framework and apertures.
c. These aperture frameworks have been designed with the plane of the apertures the same as the plane of the overall framework
d. These aperture frameworks have been designed for the balloon display to be viewed from angles centered on a line perpendicular to the plane of the framework which is also a line perpendicular to the plane of the apertures.
e. These aperture frameworks are frequently designed to be connected together by a separate mechanism into larger display units
2. Benefits
a. Aperture frameworks commonly use only one layer of balloons to create graphics. This can produce considerable savings in balloons and in space required for the display.
b. Aperture frameworks balloon displays often allow for the display to be viewed from both front and back with a single layer of balloons.
c. Aperture framework balloon displays frequently display balloons with a “side” view, hiding the stem and the dark spot which otherwise often shows on the opposite end of the balloon.